


Notes: The Sequel

by orphan_account



Series: Notes [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, P4, persona 4 - Freeform, souyo - Freeform, they pass notes again, yu x yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yosuke and Souji pass notes in class and try not to get caught, again.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Notes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634911
Kudos: 60





	Notes: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! After 3 years I'm here again. What the hell. I can't believe that it's been 3 years...  
> I decided to write another fanfiction where Yosuke and Souji pass notes, because, during summer break, I stumbled upon this book from the 90's on my mom's bookshelf, titled "psychic tests", and I spent the whole day doing all of them. They have a lot of categories, and after I saw the category about sex, I thought that Yosuke would DEFINITELY make Souji do them. So the continuation of the 1st part was born.  
> Also something that totally scared the living shit out of me is that I posted the first part 3 years ago, TODAY... what the fuck... I didn't plan this.
> 
> Disclaimer before you start reading this, my mom's book is in Serbian, so I had to translate the questions, and if some don't make any sense, that's why. Also I didn't edit it, so if there are some mistakes, I am sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

_yo_

...

...

_partner_

_..._

...

_partneeeeeeer_

...

...

_will you ever answer me?_

...

_please partner i am dying of boredom_

...

_you don’t want me to die, do you?_

...

...

_okay,  
farewell, partner… i shall miss you greatly  
i grant you my headphones and run down bike  
tell chie i will be forever sorry because of the trial of the dragon  
so long partner… be sure to hold a speech at my funeral_

_lots of love, and goodbye_

...

...

...

...

_wow you really are heartless  
here i am, dying, pouring my heart out to you on these notes, and you’re just giving them back with no reply_

**Yosuke, I am trying to focus here.**

**Remember the last time we passed notes? It ended up being the worst decision in our lives.**

**King Moron almost suspended us…**

_eh it’s nothing to be worried about partner, i bet you a steak that he forgot about it_

**Perfect! Even more of a reason to stop this – he will remember and then we are really really screwed.**

_calm down… jesus partner… you know that there is no way he would suspend us_

_he only says that so we would be scared and not do stupid shit like this_

**So you admit that it’s stupid shit?**

_shut up! it’s not, i only meant it as an example_

_but thank you for dragging me out of the boredom_

_you’re not so heartless after all_

**So what I’m hearing is… I don’t get your headphones?**

_i should’ve known…_

**Relax, I’m just joking.**

**Why did you even pass me the first note?**

_wow, rude_

_i can’t talk to my partner? see what he’s up to?_

**Your partner was paying attention to the lecture, a really useful thing. You can do it sometimes, too.**

_ha ha, very funny…_

**No but seriously, did you want anything or can I resume with paying attention, leaving you with nothing to do but to die of boredom in the next 45 minutes, ultimately making me obtain a set of headphones?**

_you really do surprise me sometimes… i’m not sure if it’s in a good or bad way, tho’_

**I like to keep people on edge.**

**Stop beating around the bush… what was so important to you that you needed to ask me immediately, risking your future student life?**

_we both know i have no future student life, partner_

_and i said, i just wanted to talk_

_but you’re not in a mood for it_

**Okay, then.**

**Bye Yosuke.**

_bye partner_

...

...

...

...

...

...

**I am going to kill you.**

_well hello again_

_i never expected you to be passing notes in class_

**Shut up.**

**I can’t focus now… Thanks a lot.**

_you’re welcome_

...

_soooo what you’re saying is…_

_you want to pass notes_

**Whatever Yosuke. You started first, and now I can’t focus on King Moron’s lecture.**

**It’s your fault.**

_and i accept the blame_

_i’ll be sure to make it up to you_

**Great.**

**So what did you want to do? Want to play the game we played last time again?**

_nope, i’m not in the mood_

_but i have something else planned_

**Okay, now I’m interested.**

**What is it?**

_i knew you secretly wanted to pass notes_

_being unable to focus was just an excuse_

**Yosuke, if you continue with that I’m leaving again.**

_sorry, couldn’t help it_

_okay, so i was going through the books in my house yesterday instead of doing homework_

**Naturally…**

_shut up!_

_anyways, i stumbled upon this book that my mom’s friends gave to her for her birthday_

_the cover read “psycho tests”_

_it has all types of tests to see what kind of person you are…_

_and there is countless categories, like love, self-analysis, sex…_

**I should have known…**

**You want us to do the sex ones, don’t you?**

_you know me so well partner_

_yes, as a matter of fact, i do_

**So, you’re telling me that you brought this book with psycho tests that has a whole section about sex, to school, and you want us to do it, because you’re a horny teenager?**

_hey! don’t be so mean_

_we’re all horny teenagers when you look at it_

_it’s called puberty_

...

...

_i still didn’t get an answer_

**Sure, why not.**

_wait, really?_

**Yeah, really.**

_okay, cool_

_i hate to disappoint you but i did them already_

_you can do them tho’ and then we can compare our scores_

**I am so going to regret this, especially if King Moron sees us again.**

_partner, it’s fine_

_i’m sure if he did catch us tho’ he will be just as intrigued about his sex life and personality, so he will take the test too_

**Gross.**

**Hurry up and ask me the questions. The faster I forget the mental image of King Moron having sex, the better.**

_okayokay_

_so the title of this test is “what’s your sexual potential?”_

**I am beginning to regret this…**

_too late now partner…_

_btw this test was made like you’ve already had sex, and there is some questions about it, so just answer however you want to_

**Great…**

_okay, first question:_ as a young person I was exposed to the topic of sex (by magazines, radio and TV media) very often: a) yes b) no c) yes, but not too much

**Yes, but not too much.**

_also i forgot to tell you that every answer to a question has points, and those points determine your result_

**Perfect…**

_hey, don’t be sarcastic, i bet that soon you will be too immersed into this quiz that you will practically beg to know if your sexual potential is high or low_

**Just skip to the next question, I don’t want to have a debate with you.**

_okay, okay_

_second question:_ my sexual life started: a) before 18 b) after 18

**I mean, to be fair, it hasn’t even started yet.**

_i put after 18, so you could too_

**But who is to say that I won’t lose my virginity this year?**

_dude, whatever, if that happens we can go and correct your results_

**Okay. After 18.**

_next question:_ for me the sexual act represents: a) a union of two souls in love b) a passion between two people that are sexually attracted to one another c) i don’t know

**Definitely a).**

**What did you put?**

_c) i don’t know._

_it could go either way tho’_

_you can have sex with a person without being in a relationship with them_

_and you can have sex with a person you’re in a relationship with_

_it’s whatever_

**True. I’m sticking with my answer though.**

_oooh this one should be interesting:_ i started masturbating: a) before 15 b) after 15 c) i don’t remember

**Yosuke, are you serious?**

_c’moon partner, it’s nothing bad_

_everybody masturbates, but they’re scared to admit it_

_..._

_if it makes you feel better about your answer, i started masturbating before 15_

**Me too.**

_okay_

_cool_

_fifth question:_ do you experience an orgasm often when you masturbate: a) yes, very often b) yes, but rarely c) almost never

**This test better be worth it Yosuke.**

**I’m not here exposing all of my secrets to you for a stupid answer after we are done with it.**

_partner, calm down, it’s worth it_

**Yes, very often.**

_i know that this probably isn’t the best thing to say at the moment_

_but i’m kind of glad that I am finding out this stuff about you_

**Bye Yosuke…**

_no, partner, stop_

_let me explain_

_i meant to say that you are generally a very closed off person_

_and you make it really, really, REALLY hard to get to know you _

_i tell you everything, so i wanted to know some stuff about you too_

_when I found the tests i wanted to do the other ones_

_but when i found the sex ones i changed my mind and thought that they would be more interesting_

_that’s why i brought the book to school_

**Interesting.**

**I thought you wanted me to do the sex ones because you secretly have a crush on me and what to know how I’d be like in bed.**

**Turns out I was wrong.**

_what the fuck partner_

_it’s nothing like that_

_why would you think that?_

**I don’t know. It seemed more rational then the fact that I’m a closed off person.**

_note to self: you’re weird_

_anyways, let’s continue with the test:_ you think of your first sexual experience as a: a) very pleasant memory b) very unpleasant memory c) neither pleasant nor unpleasant - undefined

**Undefined.**

_don’t you wish it was a pleasant memory tho’?_

**Of course I do, but I can’t be certain of that, can I?**

**Plus from what I’ve heard, everyone’s first time is awkward, so it makes more sense to put c)**

_true_

_so c) is your final answer?_

**Yes.**

_next question:_ when having sex, you are prioritizing: a) tenderness and long foreplay b) sometimes roughness is pleasant c) depends on the mood

**Depends on the mood.**

_okay_

_we have 8 more questions until the end_

**Eight? That’s a lot.**

**Are you sure we’ll be able to finish before the bell rings?**

_yes, i’m sure_

_i wanted to do another one, but we can leave that one for next time_

**There won’t be a next time, Yosuke.**

**This is the last time I'm passing notes.**

_sure thing partner_

_c’mon the faster we finish the better_

**Okay, ask me the next question.**

do you experience and orgasm often with your significant other: a) yes, almost always b) sometimes c) orgasm? what is that?

**I mean, I have no idea, but ideally, a).**

what’s your opinion on oral sex: a) it’s dumb and i avoid it b) it’s a good type of foreplay c) it drives me nuts and makes me orgasm

**It’s a good type of foreplay.**

_yeah, i agree_

...

...

...

_hey, have you checked if king moron is looking at us?_

**Yes. He is too busy chewing out that guy that was talking to the girl sitting next to him.**

**We’re fine for now, I think.**

_perfect_

_5 more to go:_ you accept group sex as: a) something awful b) something you want c) if everyone else is sexually healthy, then why not?

**Honestly, none of these.**

**But that’s not an option.**

**Probably c).**

_yeah, i agree_

_it’s not something i consider i would be doing, but i don’t find it awful or disgusting_

**Yeah.**

how much do you know about sexually transmitted diseases: a) everything b) i’m informed about them, but not the best c) i’m not informed

**I’m informed, but not the best.**

_agree 100%_

_they should really teach us stuff like that_

_not the shit that king moron is spouting_

_schools should teach us something that is actually useful and will help us in our day to day life_

**Couldn’t agree more.**

_okay partner, 4 more to go_

_are you excited to see your end result?_

**Honestly, yes.**

_i’m glad_

_and if your result is high, then you will have to thank me_

**Interesting.**

**How so?**

_well, if your result is high, then during sex all of your girlfriends will be swooned by your potential and your skills, that they are going to ask you “omg souji you are soo good, where did you learn all of this stuff” and you’ll tell them about how we did this test during a very, very, very boring lecture and i figured out how your sexual potential is high_

**Yeah, but that isn’t fair.**

_what do you mean it isn’t? it totally is!_

**I mean, to be perfectly honest, it’s MY skills and potential, not yours. **

**You just helped me uncover how I am in bed. **

_yeah, but they praised newton for discovering gravity, and not gravity for being so great at it’s job of keeping us all from floating around_

**I don’t know whether to be impressed that you referenced something that we learn in school or disappointed that you think that those two things are even remotely similar.**

_whatever partner, you know i’m right_

_let’s continue_

_12th question:_ you talk about sex with your partner: a) openly and frequently, we don’t have secrets b) sometimes c) almost never

**I mean, I hope that my partner and I will talk about sex openly.**

**So I guess you should put a).**

_interesting_

_why?_

**I don’t know.**

**Ideally, you want you and your partner to be open about what you like/don’t like during sex.**

**It helps to avoid anything awkward and embarrassing from happening.**

_damn partner_

_you really are going to get all the ladies_

**And you wouldn’t want to be open about sex with your partner?**

_it would be kind of awkward, no?_

**Yosuke, if you actively have sex with your partner, it wouldn’t be awkward to talk with them about what you/she likes…**

_i don’t know dude, it’s still weird_

_whatever_

_a) it is_

**Of course it would be awkward to talk about it, but it’s good to know so you don’t accidentally do something that is an extreme turn off for them.**

_it’s something i will have to think about for a while_

_not while i’m in class_

**Call me when you figure it out.**

_hahaha i sure will partner_

_okay, 3 more questions to go, let’s do this_

_13th question_ : i characterize cheating as: a) possible, but not important if it’s true love b) something that’s out of the question c) i haven’t thought about it

**Definitely something that’s out of the question.**

**I can’t understand people that cheat.**

_ditto_

_that’s one of the worst things that you can do to someone, no questions asked_

**I agree 100%.**

_we’re almost done partner_

_i can’t believe that soon we will find out how you are in bed_

_14th question:_ i watch porn: a) frequently b) sometimes with my partner c) never

**I’ve never felt so embarrassed while answering questions.**

**It feels like you’re interrogating me.**

_sooo what i’m hearing is_

_it’s a)_

...

**Of course it is Yosuke.**

**I’m pretty sure that no one will write c) as their answer.**

_you speak wisely_

_..._

_..._

_sooo, what genre is your favorite??_

**I am sorry to have to disappoint you, because I know that the genre of porn I watch is a question that demands an immediate response, but if it’s not the 15th question, I’m afraid that I will have to stay silent.**

_oh so professional_

_live a little_

_i’ll tell your mine if you tell me yours_

**Unlike you, I don’t really care about that.**

_oh come oooon_

**You literally get nothing from finding that out.**

_and you lose nothing from telling me_

**Whatever.**

**Still not going to tell you, so you may go ahead and ask me the last question.**

_okay fine_

_the last question:_ my partner and i have sex: a) more than 2 times a week b) 1-2 times a week c) several times a month

**B) is my final answer.**

_how in the hell are you picking b) instead of a)_

**Because if you do it more than 2 times a week, you’ll probably get bored after a month.**

**If you do it 1-2 times a week, then you wait just enough for it to still be enjoyable.**

**And doing it several times a month is too long of a wait. B) is a perfect answer, in my eyes of course.**

_okay_

_congrats, you finished the test_

_i’m gonna count how many points you got and i will write out your results_

**Can’t wait…**

...

...

...

...

_aaaand a big congratulation’s to souji seta, the one and only, for scoring over 50 points!!!_

_it means that your sexual potential is very high_

**Oh god.**

**I didn’t expect that.**

_shut up, you totally did_

**What does it say???**

_it says this: you are a person with a high sexual potential and if you find a right partner, your bed will become a shared paradise. you possess a necessary dose of information, you have sex as much as you need it and you manage to dose it perfectly to keep yourself calm and relaxed, but also pleased. you are lucky, because you come across right partners, which means that sex for you isn’t a taboo topic. just be careful not to overdo it, after all, not everything is in sex._

**Wow.**

**That’s actually a pretty good result. I’m surprised.**

_see i told u it was worth it_

_don’t underestimate me the next time_

**As I said before. There won’t be no next time.**

**But I definitely won’t underestimate you anymore.**

**I’m interested to see what other quizzes there are, apart from the sex ones.**

_you can come to my place after school and we can do some_

**Sure. As long as it’s not in class.**

...

...

_the bell is gonna ring in 5 minutes_

**I can’t believe that we almost made it without getting noticed.**

_me too_

**By the way, what did you get as your result?**

_over 50 as well_

**Wow.**

**Who would’ve thought.**

_stoop it!_

**Sorry, sorry, I was joking.**

_not funny_

...

...

...

**Well, there goes the bell.**

_wow we really made it, huh?_

**I’m proud of us.**

_me too_

Souji packed his bag, ready to head to lunch. Yosuke joined him.

As they were walking out, a smile spread across their faces. _Sweet success._

“Not so fast, Seta and Hanamura!” King Moron yelled behind them.

_Holy. Shit._

_No way._

“Yes, sir?” Souji turned around, facing King Moron.

“Both of you really thought you could get away with passing notes in my class. _Again_.” He crossed his arms.

Souji gave Yosuke a death glare. He is so dead after the lecture that King Moron will give them.

“Hand them over.” He made the motion with his left hand. “I’ll be sure to read each and every one of these before deciding how I’m going to punish you two.”

Yosuke turned to Souji and shot him the biggest grin possible. _Oh no._

“Oh please do sir. And don’t forget to write down your answers, so I can give you your final result!” He exclaimed, before grabbing Souji’s wrist, dragging him to the door.

“W-what?” King Moron said in confusion.

“Everything will be clear once you read the notes! I’m afraid that we have to go sir, have a good day!” Yosuke closed the door on his way out.

“H-Hanamura, Seta, wait, I’m not done with you two!” King Moron yelled, but in vain.

They were gone already, giggling like schoolgirls.


End file.
